I pray you'll be our eyes
by Sorceress of the Nile
Summary: To the lyrics of 'The Prayer' by Celtic woman. I only own Terra. As they walk though the wake of a battleground, Terra softly sings a prayer, pleading them to be safe. The song and Basil I don't own.


Two mice walked in the wake of a war ground. One was female, with white fur that was caked with crimson blood and brown mud. Her eyes were a weary blue. She was dressed in a torn fiery red ball gown. Her companion was leaning heavily on her. He had brown fur, just as caked with blood and dirt like the other mouse, but his eyes were a weak, tired emerald green and he was in a torn white shirt, tattered black pants and barefeet with many cuts and bruises.

"Terra, don't overwork yourself." Basil meekly said as she leaned him against a pile of rocks.

"I need to get you somewhere where you can heal." Terra said, examining some of the wounds on him. He gently grasped her wrist and their eyes locked.

"You shouldn't work so hard, you need to rest just as much as I do." Basil firmly said. A slight smile found its way onto her face.

"Alright." She sighed. Terra rested her head onto his chest and listened to his heartbeat and breath. Basil had placed an arm around her as they sat there, feeling each other's warmth in silence.

"Basil?" Terra asked after a few moments of silence. She lifted her head off his chest so she could look into his eyes

"Hmm?"

"Why did you put yourself between Ratigan and me?" Basil flinched when she said Ratigan's name.

"I didn't want him to harm you anymore then he already did." Basil stated and Terra lifted one eyebrow.

"You always told me not to lie, so don't do it to me." Terra said glaring at him. He sighed in defeat.

"I love you, and it's the only thing that I'm sure of now." His free hand began to caress her cheek and she leaned into his touch. After gently resting her head back onto his chest, she began to softly sing...

"I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.

And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know.

Let this be our prayer, as we go our way."

Terra turned so she stared up at the brilliant night sky with her head still on the detective's back. Stars of silver were beginning to light the black sky over the war ground. Basil began to touch the fur that was on Terra's head as he listened.

"Lead us to a place.

Guide us with your grace.

To a place where we'll be safe.

I pray we'll find your light,

And hold it in our hearts.

When stars come out each night,

Remind us where you are.

Let this be our prayer,

When shadows fill our day."

Basil kissed the top of her head, as he and Terra both thought of what had happened over the passed days. They both had been kidnapped by Ratigan in an attempt to get Terra to rejoin him.

"We should move." Terra stated, making Basil nod. If one of the things that Terra learned as a thief, was it was better to stay on the move then in one place for a period of time. Terra stood and helped Basil so he was leaning on her again. When they were ready, they set off again. Terra continued to sing as they limped though the war ground.

"Lead us to a place.

Guide us with your grace.

Give us faith so we'll be safe."

Then Terra vocalized the tune, until Basil cried out. Terra stopped and set him down. She gasped when she saw that his largest wound on his chest was bleeding again. She cursed as his breathing grew ragged and labored. He clawed at the wound.

"Don't do that, you'll make it worse." Terra gently scolded. She snatched one of the bags that they stole before they fled and pulled a roll of bandages and some ointment.

"Terra," Basil spoke meekly.

"Shh." She shushed gently, touching his lips. She unbuttoned his torn shirt and rubbed the ointment on the wound. She started to coo soft words of encouragement when she felt him wince under her paw. Then, she began to whine a length of bandage around the wound.

"We ask that life be kind,

and watch us from above.

We hope each soul will find

Another soul to love."

Terra could almost feel the tears in her eyes, Basil was her soul to love, she couldn't bare to lose him. A single tear escaped from her eye and landed on his cheek as she sang to the wind. Wishing for anyone to find them.

"Let this be our prayer.

Just like every child...

Needs to find a place.

Guide us with your grace.

Give us faith so we'll be safe."

Terra made her voice swell so that someone that would help them would hear them. She sang the last lines with tears streaming down her face.

"Need to find a place.

Guide us with your grace."

Finally, Tears flowing like rivers down her face and wetting Basil's shirt, she softly sang the last line. It was a struggle to keep her voice from cracking.

"Give us faith so we'll be,

Safe."

Then she collapsed next to her love and slipped to unconsciousness. Their paws holding tightly on to each other.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I am mean for not putting anything up or updating, but my life has been crazy the last couple days. -_- It sucks. But I was listening to The prayer by Celtic Woman and reading AmberLS123' Echos of the Night and thought of this. My next project will most likely be an AdventureQuest worlds fic, so be on the lookout for that and I have another songfic for Que sera sera by pink martini. This is in deication to AmberLS123, Blood thristy Angle and Fairytales and Pixiedust. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**TTFN!  
**


End file.
